


It's Nice To Be Home

by Siberianskys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-I Want to Believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home for a late Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nice To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2009 Nicholas Lea Christmas Zine dedicated to Helen.

"Your lack of self-preservation is truly astounding," Alex said as he slouched loose-limbed against the open doorway of Mulder's office.

"Didn't you get the newsletter? Not only am I no longer a wanted man, but the FBI has taken me on as a consultant since I refused to be reinstated," Mulder replied without turning from his article-clipping project. "Besides, if they had a sudden change of heart, they'd be coming through my front door with a battering ram, not their own key."

"You have heard of home invasions?" Uncrossing his legs, Alex sauntered toward his lover. "You could at least humor me and turn your desk around so it faces the door."

"You could at least come over here and make it worth my while," Mulder said, laying down his scissors and swiveling his chair around. He tried not to look startled at Alex's proximity when he came face to chest with him.

Alex leaned down into Mulder's face, using his prosthesis to brace himself on one of the arms of Mulder's chair and used the leather-covered fingers of his natural hand to curl into the hair at the nape of his lover's neck.

Mulder wrapped his arm around Alex's neck and tugged him forward so their lips almost touched.

Alex stared into Mulder's eyes wondering what he was waiting for. With Mulder you just never knew.

"I'm sorry," Mulder whispered.

Guilt, big surprise, Alex thought. "What'd she do? Bat her eyelashes and flash her cleavage?"

"How'd-"

"It's not like it's that much of a leap. Scully's always had you tied in knots," Alex said combing his fingers through Mulder's hair. "She crooks her finger and you come running."

"Where's that leave us?" Mulder asked.

"I don't see her lurking about," Alex said.

"I think it's really over for good this time. She can't get past the fact that I'm going back to hunting monsters. Said she can't live like that again."

"Good," Alex said.

"It's that easy?"

"Why shouldn't it be? It's not like I have room to talk," Alex said.

"You sent Marita packing years ago."

"That doesn't mean she didn't lead me around by the nose while she was around," Alex said. "And besides, if Scully's temporary presence got you to shave off that monstrosity of a beard, who am I to complain?"

"Why didn't you ever ask? I would have shaved for you."

Alex smiled and brushed his lips across Mulder's smooth cheek. "If I'm going to piss you off by making demands, then you'd better believe those demands are going to be over life and death, not something stupid like your mid-life crisis."

"Aren't you the same person who came in here badgering me to move my desk again?" Mulder asked.

"I'd say getting shot in the back is pretty much a life and death issue."

"Okay, okay, tomorrow you can help me move the desk," Mulder said rising from his chair, grinning.

"What's wrong with now?" Alex asked.

"I've got other plans for you at the moment."

"It'll take five minutes."

"New house rule."

"Do I even want to know?"

"No furniture moving on Christmas."

"Uh, Mulder, it's February."

"You said whenever you got back we'd do Christmas. Not my usual thing, but you seemed pretty keen on the idea," Mulder said.

"Is there anything in your black hole of a kitchen or do I need to go shopping?" Alex asked. When Mulder hesitated, Alex continued, "Go let the dog in while I go take inventory."

"You brought the spawn of Satan."

"Hey," Alex said. "It's Christmas. I can't believe you'd expect me to board Claude on Christmas."

"You didn't even remember we were having Christmas," Mulder pointed out.

Alex shifted his weight and stared down at his boots and then back toward the door.

"Stop looking like I--I'm just messing with your head, Aleksei. I love your baby as much as you do. Go do whatever you do in the kitchen and I'll get Claude."

Alex disappeared into the kitchen, but stood listening as Mulder opened the front door.

"Come on, Hooch," Mulder called to the Dogue de Bordeaux romping in the deep snow in the front yard.

"Do not call him by that ridiculous name," Alex yelled.

"Your daddy doesn't like me calling you Hooch. You don't mind do you? You have a sense of humor, unlike some people," Mulder said as he knelt down in front of Claude rubbing his jowls and kissing his nose while speaking to him in a tone usually reserved for very small children.

"I heard that," Alex called smiling as he started opening cabinets.

"So what's the verdict?" Mulder asked, standing in the kitchen door stroking Claude's wet fur.

"Get him out of the kitchen. He knows he's not allowed." Alex started setting ingredients on the butcher-block table.

"Why?"

"Dog hair in the food. And you didn't wipe his feet," Alex said, noticing the footprints on the hardwood floor.

"We don't care, do we, Claude?" Mulder said. "Come on, we'll go watch Christmas Invasion while your daddy makes something out of nothing."

"Christmas Invasion?" Alex asked.

"It's tradition," Mulder called back, putting the DVD in the player as Claude jumped up on the couch.

It was nice to be home, Alex thought, watching unseen from the kitchen door.


End file.
